My Way
by Petoile
Summary: AU история. Повествование идет от первого лица. Можно сказать, что это case fic.


**My way**

Я никогда не любила говорить о себе, всегда считала это лишним. Хотя с друзьями я была готова пооткровенничать. И видимо поэтому я так люблю писать – есть возможность избавиться о лишних эмоций. Но сейчас я чувствую необходимость рассказать о том, что со мной приключилось.

Зовут меня просто Анна, хотя как у любого существа у меня множество имен. Любимое – Эйн Доув.

Я жила в своем маленьком мирке, никого не пуская туда, росла, формировалась. Я была четко уверена в своем взгляде на мир и в связи с моим характером не мирилась со взглядами других. Всегда бросалась очертя голову в дебаты. По вечерам я любила залечь у телевизора и смотреть любимый сериал про американских криминалистов. Зачем я все это рассказываю?

А вот представьте, что однажды вы уснули в своей теплой кровати точно зная кто вы и что вы, что вы 21 год, что вы живете в России, а потом…

А потом, на следующее утро вы просыпаетесь в больничной палате в Нью-Йорке, и вам говорят, что вы упали с лестницы в школе. Каково!

Вот такая история приключилась со мной. Уж как объяснить, что разум взрослой 21-летней девушки оказался заперт в маленьком теле 9-летней девочки.

Возможно, мне сыграло на руку то, что я смотрела много разных мыльных опер, хотя и кусками. Я стала изображать, что ничего не помню. Постепенно выяснилось, что я – Анна Феникс, была удочерена Эндрю и Натали Фениксами. Кто мои родители она не знали, или не хотели знать. У меня был сводный брат, родной сын четы Фениксов. Он был их любимый сыночком, что же до мне, я существовала чисто в теоретическом плане – в деньгах. Каждый месяц они получали пособие на меня. И оно было вполне приличным. Но из него на меня, или на ту, что жила в этом теле до несчастного случая в школе, тратилось очень мало. Моя комната была в подвале, где не было окон, где всегда было влажно и водились крысы.

Эндрю Феникс был военным, и, насколько я поняла, в 1983 году, в Бейруте, после террористической атаки на казармы американских войск, он встретил мою мать. Позже выяснилось, что она беременна. Он ухаживал за ней, привез в Штаты, но она умерла при родах в 1984. Я долго не могла понять, с таким отношением ко мне, почему он взялся помогать советской девушке, залетевшей от американца. Но он не хотел отвечать на мои вопросы, даже когда я выросла уже в этом мире.

Натали была типичной домохозяйкой, при этом она не испытывала ко мне никаких чувств, кроме ненависти. Уж не знаю, чем ее злило мое присутствие в дома. Может она думала, что я дочь Эндрю, раз он обо меня удочерил. Но факт оставался фактом, все мои 7 лет в их дома были для меня не Адом, но Чистилищем.

Хотя, одним я благодарна Эндрю – он научил меня всем военным премудростям: стрельбе, минному делу и многому чему еще. Причем, учитывая мое ментальное развитие, выучилась я этому достаточно быстро, хотя порой стрелять из автомата, держа его еще в неокрепших детских ручках, было нелегко.

Саймон, сын Энрю и Натали, тоже пытался научиться всему этому, резонно считая, что я таким интересом привлекаю внимание Энрдю к себе. Мы часто дрались из-за этого, но за драки всегда попадало мне.

И стоит ли удивляться, что я «отбилась от рук», после школы, в которой я зачастую просто скучала, так как единственным полезным предметом был английский язык, я шла гулять по Нью-Йорку и приходила далеко за полночь. Сначала в доме были дикие скандалы, но потом все привыкли. И вот однажды, в осенний день 1994 года, в мой день рождения, я как всегда пошла гулять после школы. Я была расстроена тем, что мне по истории поставили трояк, но что было взять с этих америкоссов. Они свою-то историю с грехом пополам знали, а уж что касается остального мира, так это вообще. И вот, проходя мимо одной из подворотен, я услышала шум. Шум был подозрительный, и я решила глянуть, что же происходит.

Когда я вошла, я увидела следующую картину: полицейский грязно приставал к какой-то женщине. Причем свой пояс с оружием он уже спросил на землю, и явно собирался снять и штаны. Девушка кричала и боролась, но шансы были неравны. Я решила сыграть ребенка, кем со стороны и казалась.

- Дадя, а что это вы тут делаете, а?

Смешно, но он даже не испугался присутствия ребенка. Заявил, что проводит задержание опасной преступницы, Валерии Сассон и что она сможет позже вывести хороших дядек-полицейских на их семейный конгломерат Тэнглвуд.

Что я знала о Тэнглвуде до моего появления в этом мире? Да ничего в сущности, кроме того, что Сони Сассон был отморозком. Но в данный момент я понимала, что девушку собираются изнасиловать, а это нельзя объяснить ничем. Я подобрала лежащий на земле пистолет, и направила его на полицейского.

- Я советую вам отпустить ее, мистер! – сказала я тихим, но твердым голосом.

Полицейский оторопел и выпустил девушку. Но в его планы явно не входило выпускать добычу из рук, и он угрожающе двинулся на меня. Секунда, и все было кончено. Выстрел между глаз поразил полицеского, и он упал на асфальт.

Валерии напугано смотрела на меня. А как иначе! В глазах 10-летней девчушки горел огонь ненависти, который может быть только у взрослого человека. Я бросила пистолет в лужу и повернувшись к Валерии, сказала:

- Нам надо уходить отсюда, скоро здесь будет вся полиция города.

Она кивнула и, взяв меня за руку, повела в непонятном направлении. Вскоре мы оказались в центре Нью-Йорка. Мы вошли в одно из зданий, где располагались фешенебельные квартиры. Я подумала, что она меня ведет к себе.

Но все оказалось гораздо интереснее. В 105 этаже высотки располагался центральный штаб Танглвуда, которым в то время еще руководил отец Сони и Валерии, Эрнесто.

Усадив меня в кресло, Валерии начала торопливо и сбивчиво объяснять, что произошло. И если Эрнесто слушал ее внимательно, остальные только посмеивались. Когда Валерии закончила свой рассказ, взоры всех сидящих в комнате обратились на меня. Я только пожала плечами:

- Меня отец научил пользоваться оружием.

Эрнесто заинтересовано смотрел на меня. Как мне кажется, он был единственным на тот момент человеком, кто увидел правду в моих глазах. Ведь спрятать возраст, знания – невозможно. А играть ребенка 24 часа в сутки я не могла.

Так я оказалась в Тэнглвуде. Раньше я думала, что это одна из многих уличных банд Нью-Йорка, а оказалось, что семейство Сассон контролирует полгорода. И меня взяли в эту семью. Я прекрасно понимала чем они занимаются, но… Но романтика разбойничьей жизни привлекла меня. Теперь после школы за мной заезжала неприметная машина и везла меня в центр города. Там я часами просиживала над книгами, которые давал мне Эрнесто. Он учил меня, он рассказывал мне об основных кланах в Нью-Йорке, об их истории, о системах взаимодействия, традициях. Он видел во мне свою наследницу, после Сони, конечно же. Валери он не считал достойной. С тех пор за мной закрепилось прозвище – Принцесса Нью-Йорка. Смешно, но именно так со мной и обращались.

Самое главное, кто Фениксы ничего не замечали. Они не замечали, что моя одежда стала новой и ухоженной, что сама я из затюканного ребенка превращаюсь в вполне симпатичную девушку. Шли годы, я взрослела. И в какой-то момент я поняла, что слишком глубоко укоренилась в Тэнглвуде. Но я знала слишком много, чтобы все взять и бросить. И пока был жив Эрнесто, я старалась об этом не думать.

Сони мне никогда не нравился, но после близкого знакомства с ним на протяжении многих лет, я его просто ненавидела. Он был самовлюбленным и избалованным типом, его забавляли только уличные разборки, а на дела клана ему было в высшей степени начхать. Именно поэтом Эрнесто воспитывал меня как преемницу. Он понимал, что от Сони ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.

Но со смертью Эрнесто все изменилось в худшую сторону. Согласно завещанию, конгломерат семьи Сассон делился на три части: ведение банд оставлялось Сони, Валерии получала контроль надо модными домами в Нью-Йорке, а мне старик оставил большую часть своего состояния.  
Сони это не понравилось. Он несколько раз пытался убить меня, и в какой-то момент мне это надоело. Пристрелив в очередной раз киллеров, я собрала вещи, и сбежала, оставив Сони записку, где говорилось, что я уезжаю как можно дальше от Нью-Йорка и не претендую на власть. Я клятвенно обещалась никогда никому не рассказывать то, что я знаю о конгломерате, но в обмен я требовала безопасности для семьи Феникс. Вас может удивить почему я так заботилась о тех, что никогда не заботился обо мне. Просто совести у меня всегда было слишком много.

Уехав на другой конец страны, я начала новую жизнь под именем Эйн Доув, которое выбрала благодаря созвучию с именем Джейн Доу, которым обычно в полиции нарекают неопознанные трупы женщин.

Через несколько лет я поступила в Академию криминалистики. Это было интересное время. Я узнавала много нового для себя. Вы можете спросить, на что я жила? Да, я пользовалась теми деньгами, что оставил мне Эрнесто, но у меня не было другого выбора.

Потом было 11 сентября 2001, когда вся Америка впала в шоковое состояние, Афган, Ирак… Все шло своим чередом, и вот в 2006 году я окончила Академию.

Я стала одной из лучших студенток на курсе и искренне надеялась на то, что меня переведут работать в криминалистическую лабораторию Майами или Вегаса. Но моим мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Когда раздавали назначения, меня, как лучшую студентку направили в лучшую лабораторию США – в Нью-Йорк

Я решила приехать в Нью-Йорк и пожить в доме Фениксов, пока я буду искать квартиру. Но когда я подъехала к дому, то заметила, что он огорожен желтой лентой. Вокруг толпились папарацци. У меня екнуло сердце. Выйдя из такси, я решила подойти поближе и выяснить, что случилось.

Оказалось, что вчера кто-то зверски убил семью генерала Феникса. Просто-напросто вырезал. Журналисты говорили, что кровь была везде. Даже криминалистам стало не по себе.

Основной версией были разборки группировок, так как, по слухам, сын Фениксов участвовал в одной из них.

Я поняла, что ловить здесь мне нечего. Прыгнув обратно в такси, я попросила водителя отвезти меня в центр города и высадить. Мне нужно было проветриться, и, заодно, узнать город заново. Все его проулки-переулки. По пути и купила газету, где почитала подробности убийства. Там тоже говорилось о возможности причастности одной из банд к этому преступлению. Но в газете было и название – «Тэнглвуд». Крепко сжав газету в руках, я решила пойти и поговорить с Сони. О том, что его выпустили, я узнала две недели назад. А согласно тому, что я о нем помнила, он любил бывать в клубе «Горизонт».

У входа в клуб стояли двое верзил. Одного из них я прекрасно помнила – Сэлл, он был телохранителем Эрнесто в свое время, а потом Сни его «разжаловал». Второго я не знала, но судя по виду мозгов в нем не было совсем.

Я подошла ко входу. Второй преградил мне путь.

- Че надо, мисс.

Не обращая на этого бугая внимания, я вопросительно посмотрела на Сэлла. Он долго рассматривал меня, а затем улыбнулся и поклонился, как когда-то.

- Принцесса…

Второй аж подпрыгнул. Несмотря на мое долгое отсутствие, память обо мне была жива. Хотя в данный момент это мне было на руку, вообще это не радовало. Мое прошлое в Тэнглвуде могло серьезно помешать мне в дальнейшей работе.

- Сэлл, мне нужен Сони. Я знаю, что ФБР его выпустило уж не знаю за какие заслуги, но мне сейчас жизненно необходимо с ним переговорить. Здесь.

Сэлл кивнул и быстро просочился внутрь. Буквально через 5 минут он вышел вместе с Сони.

- Анна, какая приятная неожиданность, - проговорил он, осматривая меня оценивающим взглядом.

- Не могу ответить взаимностью, Сони, - напрямик сказала я.

- Почему ты не хочешь зайти?

Я хмыкнула:

- Потому что я держу слово. Я обещала держаться от Тэнгвуда как можно дальше. А если меня увидят в клубе…

Сони кивнул:

- Понятно. Что ты хочешь от меня?

Я протянула ему газету, где говорилось о жестоком убийстве семьи Феникс.

- Ты имеешь к этому какое-нибудь отношение?

Сони взял газету и быстро пробежал глазами заметку.

- Нет. Ты же знаешь, у нас договор…

Я задумалась:

- У тебя есть предположения, кто и почему?

Сони оглянулся по сторонам:

- Саймон решил вступить в Тэнглвуд сразу после твоего отъезда. Хотел добиться таких же успехов как и ты. Но парень был бесперспективный. Где-то год назад я узнал, что он якшается с Тобиасом Кройком.

- Лагвуды? Он, что, к ним перебрался! – обалдело спросила я.

Сони кивнул:

- Он там быстро поднялся, но совсем недавно прошел слух, что его прищучила полиция, и он решил скрысятничать.

Я опустила голову. В Тэнглвуде крысятничество каралось смертью, но в Лагвудах за это убивали семью. Чтобы другим было неповадно.

- Все ясно.

Сони внимательно посмотрел на меня.

- Сама разберешься с ними или тебе помочь?

Честно говоря не ожидала я от Сони такого.

- С чего бы это ты такой добрый стал? – подозрительно спросила я.

Сони мялся, видно было, что он не хочет выкладывать карты на стол.

- Дело в том, что мне нужна твоя помощь. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты взяла на себя управление конгломератом.

Я на него уставилась как на восьмое чудо света.

- Ты же меня убить хотел, лишь бы отобрать право управлять…

- Да, я знаю. Но я же не знал, что это настолько все сложно.

Я замялась.

- Ты предлагаешь мне заняться бизнесом, а за собой оставляешь бандитскую деятельность?

Сони кивнул и умоляюще посмотрел на меня.

- Чтобы освободиться, мне пришлось сдать большую часть моей наркосети и сети, по поставке оружия. Я сейчас на мели.

- И ты хочешь, чтобы я, взяв в свои руки конгломерат, спонсировала тебя! – возмущенно воскликнула я. – Иди ты знаешь куда!..

- Может все-таки ты вернешься?

- Не в этой жизни!.. Спасибо за информацию.

Я развернулась и уже было собралась уйти, как Сони схватил меня за руку. Я на автомате выхватила пушку и направила на него.

И тут он заметил у меня на поясе значок.

- ТЫ…? – задыхаясь спросил он.

Я злорадно хмыкнула.

- Да, я, Сони. Мы теперь на разных сторонах баррикад. Я теперь работаю в криминалистической лаборатории Нью-Йорка. И советую не попадаться мне на пути. Ясно?

Сони отпустил мою руку:

- Ты не сможешь уйти от прошлого. Рано или поздно они узнают, кто ты. И тогда ты вернешься в семью.

Я не сказал ни слова, но в душе я понимала, что Сони прав. Если узнают о моем прошлом, мне придется уйти.

Несмотря на мой отказ вернуться в семью, Сони все-таки решил помочь мне. Он приобрел для меня квартиру в самом центре Нью-Йорка, недалеко от лаборатории. Когда я получила ключи с запиской от него, я не знал что и думать. С одной стороны, я знала, что Сони как был сволочью, так ею и остался. Но, видимо, прошедшие годы хоть немного вправили ему мозги.

Так что проблем с переездом у меня не возникло. Через несколько дней в моей квартире раздался звонок в дверь. Я была готова увидеть кого угодно, то только не Валери. Мы обнялись. Валери была мне старшей сестрой, и только с ней я поддерживала контакт, пока училась в Академии.

Но радость встречи для меня была омрачена тем, что она мне рассказала. На улицах уже все знали, что Принцесса снова в городе. Я понимала, что это вряд ли Сони разболтал, но тем не менее было не легче.

Чтобы отвлечь мне от грустных мыслей, Валери потащила меня по магазинам. Мы шатались по улицам Нью-Йорка целый день, и полностью обновили мне гардероб.

Через неделю я явилась в полицейский департамент Нью-Йорка. Больше всего я боялась, что меня распределят в дневную смену, но у них там все вакантные места были заняты, а в вечерней наоборот был недобор. Так я и стала криминалистом.

Вечерняя смена оказалась, на удивление, удобной. С одной стороны, не приходилось вставать слишком рано, с другой стороны, у меня еще оставалось время на вечеринки и другие дела. Это при условии, что смена была легкая. Если же дело оказывалось сложным, то приходилось очень много работать. С дневной сменой работало 4 детектива, одному из которых, Корвину, я явно нравилась. Иногда, когда смены были особенно тяжелые, он мне приносил кофе и вообще всячески старался помочь. За что я была ему очень благодарна. Через какое-то время он стал называть меня «сестренкой», а я его «страшим братом». Я была счастлива.

Но счастье мое оказалось не вечным. Город решил уменьшить финансирование криминалистической лаборатории, и поэтому вечернюю смену было решено расформировать. Причем сотрудников об этом известить не соизволили.  
Я вела очередное дело. Чтобы поймать преступника, пришлось устаивать облаву. Наживкой была я. Убийца охотился на молодых девушек, одетых по строгому дресс-коду: белая блузка, черная юбка до колен и плащ. Охота прошла успешно, но закончилась только к 6 утра. К тому времени я была уже два дня на ногах, и единственной мыслью было добраться до дома и выспаться. Корвин подрядил одно из полицейских подбросить меня до дома. Он очень переживал за меня, когда узнал, что я участвую в облаве.

Не успела я даже подъехать к дому, как мне на пейджер поступил сигнал он начальника лаборатории срочно прибыть на место преступления. Я стала звонить и выяснять, за каким чертом меня вызывают, и тогда-то мне и сообщили «приятную» новость. Оказалось, что меня и еще одну девушку перевели в дневную смену. Так же как и Корвина.

В итоге, злая и не выспавшаяся, я прибыла на место. Корвин уже был там. Честно говоря, мое появление произвело фурор. Правда шуточки были в основном тупые, учитывая то, как я была одета, и Корвину приходилось меня сдерживать, чтобы я не достала пистолет.

Тогда я впервые познакомилась с Маком и компанией. Единственное, я слегка нервничала из-за того что Дэнни мог узнать во мне Принцессу. Хотя он и не входил в Тэнглвуд, но иногда Сони оставлял его со мной «нянчиться», когда мне было 12 лет. Но Дэнни взглянул на меня только раз, и вновь занялся делом. Я вздохнула с облегчением – одной проблемой меньше.

Новое дело заключалось в том, что две банды устроили перестрелку. В ней погибли трое с одной стороны, двое с другой. Но шальной пулей убило беременную девушку. Мэр потребовал найти тех, кто это сделал, поэтому были созваны все силы.

Мне предстояло работать в паре с Линдси. Но стоило мне только подойти к одному трупу, как я тут же узнала в убитом Сэлла. День начинался весело.

- Что известно об убитом, - спросила Линдси у Корвина.

Тот только пожал плечами.

- Рональд Селлуел, кличка Сэлл, работал телохранителем при Эрнесто Сассоне. После того, как тот умер, он стал участвовать в разборках на низшем уровне. По нашим данным, собирался перейти в Лагвудскую группировку.

Я про себя чертыхнулась. Теперь стало понятно, кто рассказал всему городу, что я вернулась.

- А остальные? – спросила я.

- Тип по кличке Мрак, имени не знаем, - сказал Корвин, кивая на еще два трупа. – Тиммо Науно, кличка Часовщик. Там где остальные – Шон Товр и Гэрри Снар. Оба новички. Вошли в Лагвудскую группировку неделю назад.

- То есть все погибшие – из одной банды, - уточнила Линдси. Корвин кивнул.

- Ах, да! Есть вышивший – Саймон Феникс.

У меня отпала челюсть.

- Но я читала, что была убита вся семья Фениксов, – произнесла я.

Корвин пожал плечами:

- Выяснилось, что считавшийся Саймоном на самом деле был его другом, который вообще не имел никакого отношения к бандам Нью-Йорка. Просто оказался не в том месте не в то время.

Час от часу было не легче. Саймон жив и мог спокойненько выдать меня. В моей жизни с начала приезда в этот город все было не слава богу.

Собрав все улики, что заняло у нас несколько часов, мы направились в лабораторию. Корвин все время старался быть рядом, и это было единственным что держало меня на ногах. Я чувствовала, что еще немного, и просто упаду. Так как приехала я на патрульной машине, Мак предложил подбросить меня на своей.

Но самое прикольное случилось, пока мы ехали. Мой сотовый зазвонил, и я взяла трубку:

- Алле.

- Привет, сестренка, - раздался голос Сони. Я меня сердце чуть не остановилось. Я сразу же приглушила звук, чтобы не дай бог Мак или Дэнни не услышали знакомый голос.

- Что тебе надо, - спросила я как можно более спокойно.

- Я хотел тебе сообщить, что Саймон Феникс жив. Но я думаю, ты уже знаешь.

- Да, знаю, - призналась я, изредка поглядывая на Мака. Тот о чем-то разговаривал с Дэнни и не обращал на меня внимания.

- У меня есть еще кое-какая информация, которая будет интересна тебе.

- Слушаю.

- Эта перестрелка, где погиб Сэлл… Ее затеяли федералы. Столкнули две коалиции в Лагвудской группировке. Так что будь на чеку. Они ищут Принцессу, - сказал Сони и повесил трубку.

Я матернулась про себя. Час от часу не легче. Да что же за день такой.

- Так ты знаешь Принцессу? – спросил вдруг Мак. Я аж подпрыгнула, так как подумала, что вопрос обращен ко мне.

- Не то, чтобы знаю. Но видел ее пару раз, - уклончиво ответил Дэнни.

- Ты бы смог ее узнать, если бы увидел?

Дени слегка замялся, но потом отрицательно замотал головой.

-Когда я ее видел последний раз, ей было 12-13 лет. Прошло слишком много времени. Она наверняка изменилась. К тому же, Луи говорил, что после смерти старика Энрике она сбежала из города.

- По причине?

- Не захотела проблем с Сони. Вроде как. Старик ей оставил управление конгломератом…

Мак кивнул.

- А откуда она вообще взялась, эта Принцесса?

- Принцесса? Точно никто не знает. Ходят слухи, что она в 10 лет спасла Валери, младшую дочь Энрике. И Старик взял девочку под крыло.

Я сидела и слушала, пока Дэнни рассказывал мою историю своими словами. Не все в ней было правдой, но в принципе он во многом был прав.

- То есть девушка, знающая все или почти все о бандах Нью-Йорка смогла просто так взять и уйти?

Тут я решила вмешаться.

- Э… мне кажется, именно потому, что она так много знала. Ее могли побояться трогать.

Дэнни обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

- Да, я тоже так думаю, - сказал он. – Кстати, мы так и не познакомились. Дэнни Мессер.

- Эйн Доув. Я из вечерней смены.

Дэнни хихикнул:

- А вы там все так одеваетесь?

Я зарычала:

- Блин, задолбали же! Была операция по поимке маньяка. Пришлось так одеться.

Мак впервые за все это время прореагировал:

- Это Джорджа Степбуша?

Я кивнула.

- Слышал, как об этом говорили в лаборатории, - уважительно проговорил Мак. – Это было твое дело?

- Мое, - гордо ответила я. – Хотя честно сказать, я жутко устала.

Мак помолчал, потом спросил:

- Ты сколько часов на ногах?

Я про себя отметила наблюдательность Мака.

- Ну, если брать время на данный момент, - сказала я, посмотрев на часы, - то уже 49 часов.

Дэнни присвистнул и уважительно посмотрел на меня:

- И ты все еще в состоянии думать!

Я улыбнулась.

Тем временем мы наконец-то приехали в лабораторию.

- Эйн, - сказал Мак, - я думаю, что тебе стоит поехать домой и отдохнуть. Нам, конечно, нужны лишние руки, но если ты будешь валиться с ног от усталости, пользы от тебя все равно не будет.

Я только кивнула. Но когда я уже уходила, я почувствовала на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Оглянувшись, я увидела, что это Дэнни. Он мне подмигнул, и я улыбнулась в ответ.

Придя домой, я просто рухнула в кровать от усталости. Но я все равно поставила будильник, чтобы он разбудил меня через четыре часа. Я понимала, что этого мало, чтобы полностью восстановиться, но все-таки это был отдых.

И только когда я вновь появилась в лаборатории, я узнала, как меня пронесло. Пока я спала, Мак допрашивал Саймона. Если бы он не отослал меня домой, чем бы все кончилось, я не знаю.

Судя по тем взглядам, что на меня кидали Стела, Линдси и Шелдон, Дэнни уже успел рассказать о моем деле.

Улик по этому делу, как я и подозревала, набралось уйма. Мне выпало обрабатывать вещи Сэлла. Первым делом я проверила одежду на следы пороха. Очевидно, что они там были.

Потом я стала просматривать швы, памятуя о первом правиле банды, что самое ценное надо прятать на себе. Как я и подозревала, между подкладкой куртки была спрятана записная книжка. Занеся ее в перечень и сфотографировав, сторону, я стала исследовать ботинки Сэлла. И конечно же один из каблуков оказался поддельным. Там был спрятан нож.

Дэнни наблюдал за мной. И в какой-то момент, подошел и тихо прошептал:

- Можно тебя на минутку?

Я кивнула, уже подозревая о чем пойдет разговор. Мы вышли в коридор и направились в комнату отдыха. Там в тот момент никого не было. Когда мы вошли, Дэнни закрыл за собой дверь.

- Принцесса, - прошептал он, поклонившись. У меня кольнуло сердце. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Я сглотнула.

- Я здесь работаю, Дэнни.

Он опустился на диван.

- Неужели ты надеялась, что тебя не узнают! Даже я тебя узнал. Правда, не сразу, но узнал. По глазам. Они всегда у тебя были такие… грустные и чересчур взрослые.

Я селя рядом.

- Дэнни, если бы ты знал… меньше всего я хотела оказаться здесь… меньше всего. Но с распределение не поспоришь…

Дэнни кивнул:

- Ты специально пошла в Академию, чтобы скрыться или?

- Я знала, что наступить день, когда мне нужно будет уйти. Но я не планировала ничего заранее. Я честно отучилась в Академии, это ты можешь проверить. Но я подавала запрос на Майами.

Дэнни хмыкнул.

- Я не скажу Маку о тебе. Но правда выйдет наружу.

- Если бы Мак не отправил меня домой, она бы уже вышла. Саймон Феникс – мой сводный брат, - грустно улыбнулась я.

- Ты имеешь какое-то отношение к этому убийству? – чересчур резко спросил Дэнни. Я бы обиделась, но я понимала, что он не хочет чтобы это было так.

Я закачала головой.

- Я приехала в Нью-Йорк через пару дней после того, как все это случилось.

Тут дверь открылась и в комнату влетела Линдси.

- Что вы тут расселись? А работать кто будет!

Дэнни было замялся, но я сразу сообразила, что скзазать:

- Прости, Линдси, у меня просто голова закружилась. Дэнни меня уговаривал пойти домой. Но у нас слишком много работы.

Это убедило Линдси.

- Честно говоря, я бы согласилась с Дэнни, если бы не эта запарка. Пошли?

Я кивнула. И мы втроем вернулись к работе.

Работа в дневной смене оказалась не такой уж и плохой идеей. Мне легко работалось с Дэнни и с Линдси. С Маком у меня возникли уважительные отношения, и я часто после работы оставалась ним поболтать. Он был очень интересным человеком, умны и образованным.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с того момента, как я начла работать как криминалист. За это время было раскрыто множество убийств и преступлений. Правда, многое осталось нераскрытым. За время своей работы мне удалось посадить многих ребят как из Тэнглвуда, так и из других банд. Сони это не нравилось, и он иногда мне звонил по этому поводу. На что я ему всегда отвечала: «А вы не попадайтесь».

И вот, в один из дней, мне поручили дело об изнасиловании и убийстве молодой девушки. Я по базе КОДИС искала совпадения ДНК, найденному под ногтями убитой. Поиск шел уже долго, но пока ничего не выявил. Я уже было собралась уходить, когда в голове всплыла фраза Линдси: «Если девочка – приемная дочь, то можно прогнать ее ДНК по КОДИС. Шанс пусть небольшой, но лучше чем ничего». Пусть речь была не обо мне, но… Ситуация была похожая. Я остановила поиск, и, найдя в своем персональном файле таблицу, я запустила еще один.

В ожидании результатов я занялась исследованием странных пятен на руках жертвы. Сколько времени прошло, я не могла сказать, но увлекшись работой, я совсем забыла о поиске. И тут раздался сигнал, что совпадение найдено. Я чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежала к компьютеру, но когда я увидела, что нашел компьютер, я остолбенела.

На экране светилось «Совпадение» напротив фотографии Мака Тайлора. Я просто замотала головой, в тайне надеясь, что это просто глюки. Но компьютер упрямо твердил о совпадении. 13 аллелей – близкий родственник. Отец.

Я ругнулась. Для полного счастья мне только этого не хватало. Я обнулила результаты и ,запустив снова поиск по ДНК из-под ногтей, занялась делом. Но внутри у меня все дрожало.

Чтобы не отвлекаться, я одела наушники, поэтому не услышала, как ко мне подошел Дэнни. Он аккуратно снял их с меня, и я оглянулась.

- Мак хочет с тобой поговорить, - произнес он, не глядя мне в глаза.

И я все поняла.

- Он знает.

Дэнни сглотнул и утвердительно кивнул. Затем он взглянул на меня.

- Принцесса, я… Эйн…

Я успокаивающе похлопала его по руке:

- Дэнни, все нормально. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушла! Это будет не справедливо!

Я ничего не сказала, а только тихо вышла из лаборатории. Но, когда я закрывала дверь, мне показалось, что я услышала всхлип.

Когда я вошла в кабинет Мака, там уже сидели двое ФБРшников и начальник полиции.

- Эйн, присядь, - произнес Мак. В глазах его читалось удивление, смешанное с негодованием.

- Значит вы Эйн Доув, или лучше сказать Анна Феникс, - произнес старший из ФБРшников.

Я пристально посмотрела на него.

- Я предпочитаю Эйн.

- Вы являетесь членом преступного конгломерата семьи Сассон и…

- Являлась, - уточнила я будничным тоном.

Парень из ФБР осекся и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Мак все так же смотрел на меня, не двигаясь и не произнося ни слова.

- Также известна под кличкой Принцесса…

Я утвердительно кивнула.

- Вы не скрываете того, что… были членом преступного сообщества?

Я пожала плечами:

- А какой смысл? Вы выяснили обо мне все, хотя, честно признаюсь, мне этого не хотелось. Но я ушла из конгломерата в 16 лет.

Тут поднялся второй агент:

- Тем не менее у вас есть информация о явках, связях, путях. На она нужна. Мы предлагаем сотрудничество. Вы нам даете информацию, а мы забываем о вас и...

- Крысятничеством не занимаюсь, - жестко парировала я, глядя в глаза этому парню. – Если вам нужна информация, ищите ее в другом месте.

Тут уже встрял Фойл, начальник лаборатории.

- Хорошо, поставим вопрос по-другому. Либо ты выкладываешь информацию, либо нам придется тебя уволить.

У меня внутри все оборвалось. Я конечно могла понять отстранение от работы, но увольнение… Он откровенно толкали меня в лапы Сони. Тут я вспомнила, что согласно условиям договора, выпускник Академии должен проработать по распределению около года.

- Ну, во-первых, вы не можете меня уволить, сэр. У меня контракт. Во-вторых, вы четко понимаете на что вы меня толкаете?

ФБРшник хмыкнул:

- Вы хотите сказать, что вернетесь в семью? Вы же ушли оттуда.

- Тем не менее я хочу напомнить, что по завещанию Эрнесто Сассона, я являюсь хозяйкой всей финансовой империи.

- И вы думаете, что Сони так просто отдаст вам власть и деньги в руки?

Я с издевкой посмотрела на этих агентов. Мышей они явно не ловили.

- Да.

Мак сжал губы и повернулся к окну.

- Я хочу знать только одну веешь, - произнес он. – Ты имеешь какое-то отношение к убийству Эндрю и Натали Феникс, а так же Арнольда Мэллоуна.

- Мистер Тейлор, если я скажу нет, вы все равно мне не поверите.

Он развернулся и кинул на стол папку – запись допроса Саймона Феникса.

- Саймон утверждает, что это ты организовала. Он рассказал, что ты не ладила с Эндрю и Натали и…

- Мистер Тайлор, - мне пришлось повысить на него голос, чтобы он посмотрел на меня. – Если бы я так хотел смерти Фениксов, я бы это сделала давным-давно. И сделала бы это менее… садистским способом. К тому же, я бы не перепутала Арнольда и Саймона.

- Вы могли поручить это «грязное дело» кому-то другому, - предположил Фойл. – Зачем же самой мараться.

Я замолчала. Они были уверены, что это я. Никакие доводы их не убедят. И объяснять, что по Кодексу, я должна была бы присутствовать, когда убивали Фениксов, тоже было бессмысленно. Вариантов не было. Я сняла с пояса значок и пистолет и положила на стол перед Маком.

- Согласно договору, вы можете отстранить меня от дел и дать бессрочный отпуск за свой счет. Уволить вы меня не можете. Во всяком случае, без веской причины. А преступления я не совершала.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Похоже, все они не ожидали от меня такого поступка. А я, не говоря больше ни слова, вышла в коридор и направилась в раздевалку. Благо вещей там было немного, и уже через 10 минут я была готова. На выходе меня встретил Корвин.

- Что происходит, Эйн? Говорят, тебя отстранили. Говорят, ты и есть Принцесса!

Я остановилась и посмотрела на Корвина.

- Да, это правда.

И развернувшись, я направилась к себе. И только там я позволила себе разрыдаться. Мне было обидно и горько, что обо мне судили не по делам, а по тому, что я когда-то была членом конгломерата Тэнглвуд.

Вечером, как и следовало ожидать, позвонил Сони. Он был в ярости от того, что произошло. Я никак не могла понять, почему он так реагирует. НО факт оставался фактом. И снова он предложил мне возглавить семейный бизнес. Я обещала подумать неделю и дать ответ.

Через неделю утром я была уже в штаб-квартире конгломерата. Там ничего не изменилось – тот же совет директоров, те же охранники. Казалось, я вновь вернулась в то время, когда был жив Эрнесто. Было ощущение, что вот-вот откроется дверь его кабинета, и он сам, живой и здоровый, выйдет ко мне.

Но разумом я понимала, что все не так. Теперь я была главой этой кампании. Забавно, но конгломерат занимался всем: от пошивов нижнего белья до наркотиков и оружия. Все было создано таким образом, что при проблемах с последней статьей бизнеса, конгломерат не был замешан.

Когда Сони позвонил мне, спрашивая что я решила, я ему ответила, что возьмусь управлять только легальным бизнесом. Схема спонсирования его банды будет известна только мне и ему, но в случае чего, я буду утверждать, что ничего не знала. Сони был рад, что я вообще согласилась его спонсировать.

Когда я стара разбираться с бумагами, я почувствовала себя в своей тарелке. Звонки, общение, контракты. Этот круговорот дел позволял мне отвлечься от грустных мыслей. Несмотря ни на что, я тайно надеялась, что меня восстановят в криминалистической лаборатории, или хотя бы переведут в другой город. Но пока не было никаких вестей.

Недели шли за неделями, и я была полностью поглощена делами компании. Иногда, вечерами я гуляла с Корвином, который не отвернулся от меня, когда правда вышла наружу. От то мне и рассказал о том, что сейчас все силы брошены на расследование серии убийств. Он, конечно, рассказывал мне не все, но и по той информации, что я получала, я могла сказать, что дело дрянь. Никаких физических улик ни на одном из 5 мест преступления найдено не было. Убийства носили ритуальных характер. Во всяком случае так думал Мак.

Маньяк убивал через определенные промежутки времени, все тщательно подбирал и вытирал. Но действовал хаотично. Никакой системы в его жертвах найдено не было.

Однажды вечером мы, как обычно, договорились встретиться с Корвином в баре «La scala». Но он не появился. Это было на него не похоже, и я попыталась дозвониться к нему домой, а потом и на сотовый, но ответа не было.

На следующее утро, в дверь моей квартиры раздался стук. Я глянула в глазок и прибалдела: там стояли Мак и Дон. Я поспешила открыть дверь, как так стук усиливался.

- Мистер Тайлор, мистер Флак, - произнесла я радостным тоном. – Чем обязана?

Она хмуро посмотрели на меня, и Дон протянул фотографию. У меня затряслись руки – это был Корвин.

- Можно войти? – спросил Мак. Я только кивнула, не в силах оторвать взгляд от снимка. Наконец, опомнившись, я посмотрела на Мака:

- Как!

Вместо него ответил Дон:

- Маньяк. Или как он себя называет «Мастер игры». Ты, наверное, уже слышала о нем.

Я кивнула.

- Корвин… Он мне рассказывал… - прошептала я. – Мы вчера должны были встретиться… А он так и не появился.

У меня на глазах появилась пелена. Корвин был единственным, кто ухаживал за мной, потому что я ему нравилась. Мне он тоже нравился.

- Ты в порядке, - участливо спросил Дон.

- Нет конечно, убит единственный человек, который доверял мне. Не смотря ни на что, -зло произнесла я, глядя в упор на Мака. Удивительно, но он не выдержал моего взгляда и отвернулся.

- Ты не в курсе, он ничего не планировал? Ни с кем не собирался встретиться?

- как я уже сказала, он планировал встретиться со мной в "La scala". Мы там каждую неделю встречаемся. Если бы были, он бы мне позвонил.

Мак кивнул. Они собрались уже было уходить, когда он повернулся ко мне:

- Советую не делать глупостей, и не искать убийцу самостоятельно.

Я яростно посмотрела на него.

- И не надейтесь. Убит мой друг. Вы, судя по всему, ничего сделать не можете, чтобы остановить убийцу.

Мак взял и крепко сжал мое плечо:

- Тогда мне придется взять тебя взять под наблюдение.

Я хмыкнула:

- Попробуйте! И вообще, с чего такая забота обо мне!

Дон замялся. Мак долго молчал, обдумывая что-то, а потом сказал:

- Поехали, я кое-что тебе покажу.

Минут через пятнадцать мы были в лаборатории. Мак провел меня в свой кабинет и закрыл дверь.

- Этот «Мастер Игры»… он уже три раза нам звонил. А недавно он прислал вот этот ДВД.

Мак вставил ее в плеер и запустил. На экране возник человек в плаще.

- Приветствую бравых криминалистов. Вы, говорят, можете решить любую задачку. Так вот вам задачка: найдите меня. Или вы способны только обвинять невинных, как вы сделали с Принцессой. Если вы не сможете найти меня раньше, чем я закончу начатое, то вам поможет только Анна.

Запись кончилась. А я сидела и обдумывала услышанное.

- Парень явно молодой. Где-то до 30-35. Обычно те, кто старше, присылают видеокассеты. Так же он в курсе… наших с вами размолвок, - стала анализировать я увиденное.

Мак кивнул. Я понимала, что у меня сейчас появился шанс.

- Он назвал меня Принцессой и Анной – значит, он принадлежит к бандам Нью-Йорка. И, что самое главное, он знает меня. Знает слишком хорошо.

- Почему ты так решила?

Я вздохнула:

- Во-первых, имя Анна. Его мог использовать только тот, кто знал меня до моего побега из города. Во-вторых, еще с детства я любила разгадывать всякие логические задачки. Дома у меня всегда лежал номер с японскими кроссвордами, на компьютере – куча логических квестов.

Мак что-то записал в блокнот.

- Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты держалась в стороне от этих дел. Понятно?

Я обреченно кивнула.

- Да, и еще одно. Через неделю будет рассматриваться вопрос о твоем… статусе. За тебя заступились преподаватели из Академии, так что есть вероятность, что тебя восстановят. Поэтому не делай глупостей... Иди.

Я вышла из криминалистической лаборатории, и направилась к себе. Я не собиралась действовать сама, но можно же было попытаться получить информацию и другими путями. Я обзвонила всех основных глав мафиозных семей, но никто не знал о Мастере Игры. Все были обеспокоены, так как убийства совершались на разных территориях.

Проговорив по телефону до обеда, я уже было отчаялась, когда мне позвонил Сони. Он сообщил, что поползли слухи о причастности кого-то из Лагвудов к этим преступлениям. Однако ничего точного не было.

Прошло меньше недели, а маньяк успел убить еще четверых. Счет составлял 10-0 не в нашу пользу. Страх полз по городу, как липкий туман. А расследование не давало никаких результатов.

Был вечер, суббота. Я собиралась провести его у телевизора в обнимку с большим блюдом попкорна, когда в квартире раздался звонок. Можете назвать меня сумасшедшей, но мне показалось, что он звонит как-то истерически. Я взяла трубку:

- Алле.

- Эйн, - раздался на том конце провода голос Дэнни. Казалось, он был на грани истерики. – Эйн, этот ублюдок похитил Мака!

- ЧТО? – выдохнула я.

- Он его запер где-то в комнате и включил воду. А комната герметична.

Я сглотнула. Это было как в каком-то дешевом кино.

- Какие его условия? – спросила я.

Повисла пауза. Мне показалось, что я слышу, как он с кем-то переговаривается. Или спорит. Наконец, он снова заговорил.

- Он хочет, чтобы ты... сыграла с ним. В общем, приезжай скорее.

Я повесила трубку, находясь в полном шоке. Мака похитили.

Буквально через 10 минут я была в здании. Там все носились, как бешеные. Фойл встретил меня, как спасительницу. В общем, творился дурдом.

Меня провели в комнату, где сидели ребята. На большом экране шла трансляция из того места, где был Мак. По виду она напоминала большой аквариум. И туда заливалась вода.

На втором экране горел Интернет-сайт.

- Он хочет с тобой поговорить, - произнес Дэнни вместо приветствия.  
- Как вы вышли на этот сайт?

- Он позвонил.

Я селя за компьютер и набрала: «Я здесь, что ты хочешь?»

Буквально сразу пришел ответ: «Назови свое имя!» - «Анна» - «Я хочу сыграть с тобой. Правила просты – у меня много логических задачек. За каждую решенную я буду выключать воду на 2 минуты.» - «А что дальше?» - «Я скажу потом. Ты согласна сыграть?»-«Да.»

Сайт перезагрузился и на экране возникла первая задача. Черные и белые камни. Одна из самых простых задачек. Затем, крестики-нолики. Я решала одну, тут же на экране появлялась другая. Прошел час, другой, третий, а задания все не кончались. Стела и Линдси пытались вычислить, откуда идет видеосигнал, Хоукс был в квартире Мака, где пытался найти хоть какую-то подсказку.

Дэнни сидел рядом со мной, и нервно следил за телетрансляцией. Пару раз он выходил, чтобы принести мне кофе. Тем временем задачки становились все тяжелее и тяжелее, и на их решение уходило больше времени, чем две минуты. Поэтому аквариум стал наполняться.

Сколько я так просидале я не помню, сколько задачь решила – тоже. Наконец, на экране появилась надпись: «Эта последняя задача. Решишь ее – я остановлю воду. Нет – и Мак Тайлор умрет». В следующий момент Мастер Игры вывел на экран условие задачи:

_Есть 5 домов каждый разноге цвета. В каждом доме живет по одному человеку отличной друг от друга национальности. Каждый жилец пьет только один определенный напиток, курит определенную марку сигарет и держит определенное животное. Никто из 5 человек не пьет одинаковые с другими напитки, не курит одинаковые сигареты и не держит одинаковое животное. Вопрос: кому принадлежит рыба?  
_

_**Подсказки.**_

_Англичанин живет в красном доме _

_Швед держит собаку _

_Датчанин пьет чай _

_Зеленый дом стоит слева от белого _

_Жилец зеленого дома пьет кофе_

_Человек, который курит Pall Mall, держит птицу_

_Жилец из среднего дома пьет молоко _

_Жилец из желтого дома курит Dunhill_

_Норвежец живет в первом доме _

_Курильщик Маlbоro живет около того, кто держит кошку_

_Человек, который содержит лошадь, живет около того, кто курит Dunhill_

_Курильщик сигарет Winfield пьет пиво_

_Норвежец живет около голубого дома_

_Немец курит Rothmans_

_Курильщик Маlboro живет по соседству с человеком, который пьет воду_

У меня затряслись руки.

- Он что, издевается! – прорычал Дэнни.

Я взяла его за руку. Он весь дрожал.

- Я решу… Только не нагнетай. Все будет хорошо.

Я взяла бумагу для заметок и на каждой написала все имеющиеся условия. Затем разложила на столе в соответствии с подсказками. Долго, очень долго я решала эту задачу. Но наконец, вроде, я нашла ответ.

Я ввела его в компьютер и стала ждать. За моей спиной Дэнни затаил дыхание. Если я ошиблась, то Мак погибнет в воде неизвестно где непонятно за что. Онаа и так занимала уже почти все помещение.

Наконец на экране появилась надпись: «Ответ верен. Вы победили». Вода прекратила литься, и Дэнни облегченно вздохнул, но в следующий момент там же появилась другая надпись: «У вас есть 20 минут, чтобы найти своего друга, или он умрет от удушья. Все карты у вас на руках. Время пошло!». И появился счетчик.

- УБЛЮДОК, - закричал Дэнни, сжимая кулаки.

Тем временем на экране Мак из последних сил старался держаться на плаву. Я была готова заплакать о бессилия. Линдси и Стела все еще пытались отследить сигнал, но ничего не получалось.

- Погодите, - пришла мне в голову безумная идея. – Он играет с нами, так? Он играл с самого начала. Значит, все его действия надо рассматривать в этом ключе. Карта. Он сказал о карте…

Я подбежала к компьютеру и, открыв карту города, вывела на экран данные о 10 совершенных убийствах. Затем я пронумеровала их по времени совершения.

Дэнни подошел и встал у меня за спиной:

- В них нет логики.

Я покачала головой:

- Есть, мы ее просто не видим. Так, насколько я знаю, все убитые лежали головой на восток…

Я развернула карту.

- Теперь, соединим линиями первые пять убийств…

Я набрала команду, и компьютер практически сразу выдал результат.

- Вот черт! - произнесла ошеломленная Стела. – Почему нам это не пришло в голову…

Тем временем на экране красовалась перевернутая пентаграмма. Первые 5 убийств составляли ее вершины, оставшиеся 5 – внутренние углы.

- Но это нам никак не поможет выяснить, где Мак, - простонала Линдси, глядя на экран. Счетчик тикал – оставалось около 15 минут.

- Так… погоди, - остановила ее я. – помните, первые 5 убийств были совершены на 7 этажах, а затем последующие - на 3-их.  
Я вновь забарабанила по клавиатуре - на экране возникла трехмерная схема города, над которой висела перевернутая пентаграмма. Я ввела условия, и пентаграмма «легла» на город.

- Она как бы указывает… - прошептал Дэнни.

Я только кивнула.

- Но нам нужно знать точное место! – нагнетала тем временем Линдси. Я старалась ее не слушать, хотя руки у меня дрожали все сильнее.

- Соединим вершины пентакля с противолежащим им внутренними углами… И в точке пересечений получим…

Я набрала команду, и на экране на пентаграмма появилась 11 точка. И адрес – перекресток 12 авеню и 25 стрит.

- Но Мак может быть где угодно в этом районе, - вмешалась Стела. – Если только…

Она подошла поближе.

- Первые 5 убийств произошли на высоте 7 этажа, остальные – на высоте 3, так? А что если это регрессия. Семь, три.. Значит…

- Мак находится на -1 этаже, - резюмировала я и внесла данные в компьютер. – Под землей.

- Там раньше находились подземные туннели, - тихо добавил Дэнни. И оглянулся на экран. Отсчет продолжался – 10:41

Мы все ринулись на выход и расселись по машинам. Я оказалась вместе со Стелой и Дэнни. По закону пакости все дороги были забиты машинами – был час пик. Пробиться было нереально тяжело, даже с мигалками. Мы застряли в нескольких кварталах от доков.

Не в силах ждать, я выскочила из машины и побежала в сторону доков. Каким-то шестым чувством я поняла, что Дэнни бросился за мной. До места мы добрались за 8 минут.

- У нас не больше 2 минут, - крикнул мне Дэнни. – У нас есть точное месторасположение?

Я кивнула и достала GPRS. Взглянув на экран, я резюмировала:

- Он точно под нами. Надо искать вход!

Дэнни обвел взглядом местность и кивнул на торчащие из-под земли вентиляционные трубы. На одной из них не было решетки.

- Ну что, полезли! – крикнул он мне, исчезая в непроглядной тьме.

В спокойной обстановке я еще сто раз подумала бы, прежде чем соваться в неизвестность, но время было на исходе. Проехавшись как в детстве на горке по трубе, я оказалась в помещении, в центре которого находился своеобразная стеклянная комната, освещенная неоновыми лампами. Там был Мак.

Внезапно все помещение заполнил голос:

- Ну что ж, поздравляю. И это задание вы выполнили. Но вот незадача – времени осталось меньше минуты, а вам еще надо открыть комнату.

Только тут я заметила дверь в комнату, на которой был замок.

- Очередная логическая задачка для вас! – произнес голос.

Дэнни выхватил пистолет и попытался прострелить стекло. Но оно было бронированное. Я же тем временем пыталась решить задачу: нужно было зажечь пентаграмму, хитрость заключалась в том, что если зажигалась одна вершина, зажигались две ей противоположные, и соответственно если я зажигала вершину, а какая-то из противоположных уже горела, то она потухала. Погасить самой уже горящую вершину было невозможно.

Раздался противнейший звук и голос объявил:

- Время истекло.

И тут мы услышали, что заработали турбины.

- Он выкачивает воздух! – закричал Дэнни. – Эйн, нам надо открыть эту чертову дверь. Давай!

Я сжала кулаки и на секунду закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточится. Я уже решала подобную задачу, главное не паниковать. И не смотреть в комнату. Только не смотреть!

Я открыла глаза и стала нажимать кнопки. Мне казалась, что прошла вечность, но я все-таки смогла выполнить задачу. В следующую секунду дверь распахнулась и вода стала выливаться из помещения. Она же вынесла Мака.

Дэнни подбежал к нему первым.

- Он не дышит!

Я как оказалась рядом, я не запомнила. А просто начала делать искусственное дыхание, Дэнни делал массаж сердца. Нам не нужно было что-либо произносить вслух, мы все понимали и так.

Наконец, Мак задышал и стал откашливать воду, которая попала в дыхательные пути, когда он потерял сознание от недостатка кислорода. Мы вдвоем с Дэнни подняли его с пола и усадили на ближайшую трубу. Дэнни скинул с себя плащ и накинул на плечи Мака.

- Дэнни, нам нужно как-то вытащить его отсюда. Выходов я не вижу, значит…

- Остается только эта чертова труба, - закончил за меня Дэнни. – Понял. Я сейчас.

Он стал подниматься по трубе, что было в общем-то непросто – труба была пологая. А я селя рядом с Маком, так как меня ноги просто не держали.

- Спасибо, - тихо произнес он. – И прости меня. За все.

Я только тяжело вздохнула:

- Мак, я все прекрасно понимаю, почему ты так поступил, почему отстранил меня. Просто…

Он посмотрел на меня.

- Когда я сидел там, - сказал он, кивнув на комнату, - этот… «Мастер» разговаривал со мной. И он сказал, что… Что ты моя дочь… Это правда?  
Я со свистом выпустила воздух и с усилием кивнула.

- Я…

- Мак, да, ты мой биологический отец. Этот факт не делает тебя обязанным заботится обо мне. Или еще что-то… Для меня сейчас важнее, что ты жив.

Мак устало кивнул, а я взглянула на него и, не выдержав, обняла. Весь ужас этих долгих часов наконец-то отпустил меня. Мак сначала опешил, но потом обнял меня. И я почувствовала, что его бьет мелкая дрожь.

- Черт, где же Дэнни! Нам надо тебя доставить в больницу…

Мак закачал головой:

- Я в порядке. Мне нужно будет только переодеться и… И найти этого ублюдка.

Тут из трубы появился хвост от веревочной лестницы. По нему спустился Дэнни. Вскоре вы втроем уже были наверху. Мы сразу передали Мака в руки докторов, несмотря на все его протесты. Стела тоже настояла, чтобы Мака обследовали в больнице.

У Мака, кроме переохлаждения, оказалось легкое сотрясение мозга, и доктор велел ему отправляться домой и отдыхать. Я и Дэнни вызвались покараулить его, пока Стела и Линдси будут осматривать бункер.

Посовещавшись, мы решили отвезти Мака ко мне. Главную роль сыграл аргумент, что моя квартира находится недалеко от лаборатории. Мы уложили Мака на диван, а я пошла и принесла плед - Мак практически сразу провалился в сон. Я себе и Дэнни сделала по крепкому кофе, и мы сели на софу.

- Ты сама-то в порядке, – вполголоса спросил Дэнни, грея руки о чашку.

Я сидела и тупо смотрела в черную жидкость.

- У меня ощущение, что меня выжали как лимон. Просто никаких сил нет.

Дэнни пододвинулся ко мне и приобнял.

- Ты молодчина. Никто в такой стрессовой ситуации не справился бы лучше.

Я отхлебнула кофе и положила голову на плечо Дэнни.

- Но в конце я запаниковала… когда…

- Эйн, прекрати, - шикнул на меня Дэнни. – Ты же спасла Мака. Ты и никто другой. Те задачки, что этого гад тебе давал... Я о том, что я ними бы не всякий справился. А ты справилась. И ты узнала где Мак, хотя все данные были у нас на руках.

Мне пришлось согласиться с доводами Дэнни.

- Мне только одно пугает. Этот «Мастер» знает слишком много обо мне.

Тут раздался звонок в дверь. Дэнни тут же схватился за пистолет. А другое время я бы еще подшутила на счет его нервозности, но сейчас мне самой хотелось взяться за холодную рукоятку. Так было бы спокойнее.

Но это были Стела, Линдси и Шелдон. У всех были результаты. Пока я готовила бутерброды и кофе, они раскладывали на кофейном столике результаты. Мак устало облокотился на спинку дивана, Линдси и Шелдон устроились на софе, Стела на кресле, мы с Дэнни просто уселись на ковер.

- Итак, что у нас есть? – спросил Мак. Мне оставалось только восхищаться его выдержкой.

- В бункере мы не нашли отпечатков, но это и понятно. Этот тип очень хитер. Но, он убегал в спешке и не успел надеть кольцо. Закинул его в решетку вентилятора в надежде, что мы его не найдем.

Стела кивнула на фотографию.

- Кольцо явно дорогое, сделано на заказ. Можно узнать у нашего специалиста, кто его делал.

Я тем временем рассматривала фотографию.

- Мне кажется, я где-то уже видела это кольцо, - задумчиво произнесла Линдси.

Я молчала. Просто я поняла, кто такой «Мастер Игры». И мне не хотелось в это верить.

- Эйн… - позвал меня Мак. – Что-то не так?

Я оторвала глаза с фотографии и посмотрела на него.

- Я знаю, кто это. Все сходится. Это Саймон Феникс.

- ТОЧНО! – вскрикнула Линдси. – Помнишь, Мак, когда ты его допрашивал, он все его на пальце крутил.

- Но какой смысл все это устраивать? – удивился Шелдон. – Ведь, согласно его же словам, вы не ладили.

- За эти годы все могло поменяться, - предположила Стела. – От ненависти до любви – полшага.

Мак взял свой телефон.

- Это детектив Мак Тайлор. Внимание, розыск. Имя: Саймон Феникс. Среднего роста, прихрамывает на одну ногу, волосы выбелены, глаза зеленые. Вооружен и очень очень опасен.

Затем он дал команду ребятам. Я хотела пойти с ними, но он велел мне ждать. Ну я и подождала минут десять пока они уедут. И позвонила Сони.

- Да?

-Сони, это Эйн. Ты знаешь, где сейчас находится Саймон?

- Должен быть в своей конуре. В клубе «Бэтани».

- Спасибо.

Я уже было собралась выходить, когда заметила на полу пистолет – Дэнни забыл его. Улыбнувшись про себя своего везению, я схватила оружие и выбежала на улицу. Клуб «Бэтани» был местом, где тусовались наркоманы. До него было ехать 30 минут. Я добралась за двадцать. Там уже все было окружено полицейскими машинами. Но эти ребята не знали, что из клуба есть потайной выход на случай облавы.

- Саймон Феникс, выходите оттуда с поднятыми руками. Вы окружены!

Я стояла в тени здания, как раз на против потайного выхода. Часть стены отодвинулась, и оттуда высунулась голова. Оглянувшись и не заметив ничего для себя подозрительного тень выскочила из укрытия.

- А ну стой, гаденыш, - крикнула я. – Руки вверх.

Тень медленно повернулась ко мне. В лунном свете я увидела лицо Саймона.

- Аня… Ты все-таки нашла меня! – произнес он, потянувшись к куртке.

- Стой так, чтобы я видела твои руки, - крикнула я.

Он прекратил движение.

- Боишься?

Я зло хмыкнула:

- Зачем ты убил своих родителей! Что они тебе сделали!

- Я убил их, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Точно так же для этого я убил Корвина. Он слишком за тобой увивался. А этот Мак Тайлор. Твой отец, ты знала? Вижу, что знала. Мне папа рассказал. Мак этот встречался с твоей матерью пару раз в Бейруте. А она и забеременела. Уж не знаю, почему папа решил ей помочь, но факт остается фактом…

Саймон стал двигаться спиной к выходу из переулка.

- Я – Мастер Игры. Я заставил вас всех играть по моим правилам!

- Ты убийца, Саймон. И тебе не уйти!

- Да, - издевательски спросил он.

И тут ему в спину уперся пистолет Мака.

- Я.

Саймон в панике попытался бежать, но был тут же схвачен Доном. Пока тот зачитывал Саймону его права, Мак подошел ко мне.

- Я же велел тебе ждать…

- Дэнни забыл пистолет, и я решила ему его отнести, - стала дурачится я.

Мак улыбнулся:

- Мы взяли его. Ты взяла его!

На следующий день во всех газетах были сообщения об аресте Саймона. Прокурор официально объявил, что для него он будет требовать высшую меру. Город гудел. Мэрия за поимку преступника обещала увеличить затраты на лабораторию.

Меня восстановили в должности криминалиста, и даже, наградили медалью за мужество. За спасение жизни офицера полиции и за помощь в поимке опасного маньяка.  
Так как я вновь работала в полиции, мне пришлось оставить должность главы конгломерата. Но это не означало, что я выпустила дела из рук.

Самое сложное, что произошло за эту неделю – это было общение с Маком. Несмотря на то, что я ему сказала тогда в бункере, он хотел узнать меня поближе. Я понимала, что для его я – единственный близкий и в прямом смысле родной человек, поэтому я не возражала. Мы часто ужинали у меня, и я рассказывала ему о себе, о своей жизни, а он о своей. И знаете, я для себя решила, что когда-нибудь я назову его папой. Потому что он, в отличие от Эндрю Феникса, это заслуживает.

Что же касается меня и Дэнни. Ну, это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
